Admin Contest/Nar
Level One ---- The Gladiussan Empire This empire lies within the fourth planet from the sun of the Andromeda Galaxy. They are overtly advanced technology-wise and disciplined soldiers, History The history of the empire is a mess written in blood, but can be traced back to several hundred small native tribes within it's borders, all ruled by Shaman, the few people who were born with the ability to wield magic. These tribes feuded over land, food water. they formed treaties which they proceeded to break, only interested in personal gain. There was one tribe who set about to claim the entirety of the land for themselves. This tribe was known for their ferociousness and battle-lust. They conquered many of the other tribes, they completely decimated the others. After the war they made their home in the relative center of the land, and expanded outwards. They used the other tribes as slaves to build, to plant, to harvest. Slowly their civilization grew. After a few hundred years people from other countries started noticing this country, and tried to invade, in an attempt at expanding their boundaries, and gaining the flourish of this land. The natives fought back with brutality, using what was considered advanced weaponry at the time. They used a more lightweight hatchet, war-hammers, multi-arrow bows, a more primitive forms of bombs (essentially molotov cocktails). They fought on horseback using mauls, clubs. Poison was not above them. Sabotage was one of their main tactics. They were masters of stealth, deception, and combat. After years of fruitless combat the leaders of all camps came to a truce. The country would still be under the natives' rule, but they would be left alone, and they would leave the other camps alone. So said, so done. But the land soon became a battlefield, where other countries fought out their wars. It nearly destroyed the land, but it persevered. The soldiers who fought in those wars eventually settled there. They mixed with the natives, and eventually, they essentially became one community, one culture. They explored the land, expanding their borders more and more. They strived for technological advancement. The land became an empire, with different districts being led by different prefects. To this day, people say that the ground still bleeds in some places, due to all the major bloodshed that occured there. Leaders The Gladiussan Empire is led by a single emperor, The Mage, a direct descendant of the Shaman who led the tribe that first conqoured this land. He has learnt to pass down his magic from generation to generation, father to son. All his knowledge and the knowledge of his descendants are stored within the Elder Scrolls, only accessable by the current Mage. The prefects are the all magic-wielders. If a child shows enough promise in the art, a prefect may take him as a pupil and teach him all he knows. When the prefect resigns or dies, whichever comes first, the pupil is first in line to take over said position. Before anyone can become a prefect, they must join the emperor in a ritual known as the Trial of Enlightenment. In this ritual, the Mage spends four days personally judging if the young one has what it takes to lead the district Culture Art is at the main point of the culture, and a lot of painters are well-respected within the community. Media takes a shallow back seat to art, but is just as imprtant in the eyes of the citizens. The local cuisines have been heavily influenced by other countries, including many spices herbs and vegetables that were unknown to the land. Technoligically speaking, the people have made leaps in their advancement, with matters such as hovercraft and holographic projections available to the entire public. More advanced tech, like radioactive lasers and mini-physiological scanners being military exclusive. The country knows no religion, and follows the purely scientifical. Popular literature genres include sci-fi, horror, comedy, angsts and other-wordly. The fashion itself is Victorian oriented, with small hints of steampunk here and there. The architecture is something to marvel at. It's sleek design makes it perfect for the harsh rains of the winters, while it is srtill sturdy and airodynamic enough tosurvive scorching heatwaves. The warlocks, magicians and witches are seen as the nobles of the country, and poverty is a relative small if non-exsistent issue The Military Here follows a brief breakdown of the military forces and ranks *Seeran; The leader of the ground forces, naval fleet or air force. Usually a person who has had extensive training in both combat and the use of magic; Always a magic-user, one per force **Prime Seers; Commanders of the differing units within the ground force ***Seers: Commanding officer within a specific base **Prime Aerdons: Commanders of the differing units within the Air Force ***Aerdons: Commanding officer witin a specific air field **Prime Agualons; Commanders of the differing units with in Naval Forces ***Agualons: Commanding officer within a set cell *Centurions; Leaders of a specific unit of soldiers *Ensigon; Leaders of a set squad *Corporale; Second in command within a squad Ground Forces The ground forces are made up of the following units Cavarlari These units are the foot soliers. They usually don flamethrowers, tomahawks, warhammers, rifles, machine guns, and war-hammers and such. They wear lightweight armor. Horsemen The horsemen essentially do what the Cavarlari do, but on horseback, giving them a wider reach and a higher speed. It also makes them hard targets due to their constant moving around. Horsemen wear lightweight armor and don repeting crossbows, multi-arrow bows, maces, clubs, swords, lances, battle-axes, warhammers and other such weapons. Aurors Aurors are the vehicular units. Tanks, hovercraft, dunebuggies, etc. It's all them. They're equipped with the more heavy weapons such as rocket launchers, lasers, sonic distorters. The aurors are also responsible for getting the brigadiers around Brigadiers Brigadiers are the units in charge of materials, weapons, armor and medicine. The units consist of trained medical personel, weapns specialists, mechanics, engineers and other such skilled members. They wear the heaviest armour, as they are one of the most vital units within the ground forces Each soldier is equipped with either a flak jacket or a utility belt that holds maps, medicine, flashlight, vitamin packs and other commodities Navy The naval fleet divides itself into cells that hold a quadrant within the sea. each cell consists of one flagship, two aircraft carrier. 4 to 6 submarines and several smaller battleships. The flagships and battleships are equipped with the latest in missile and laser technology, state of the art echo- and heat-location systems and a high tech engine system. The submarines are equipped with latest sonar tech, SLBM's tobedo's, mines and survace-to-air missiles. The aircraft carriers only possess locator systems and UV-laser defense systems. Air Force Each squad within the air force consists of four to six fliers. The main units within the air force are the Bombers, the Cavalari, the Brigadiers, the Spies, the Dogfighters and the Reapers. The bombers are sent for fast destruct-and exit as well as fear tactics assigments. The Cavalari are meant to back up the ground and naval forces when needed, dogfighters are mainly for air fights and the brigadiers are responsible for the transportation of materials from quadrant to quadrant. The Reapers consist of all the Prime Aerdons. This unit is sent only on missions deemed Suicide, missions with too high a value, and Tactical Stealt Assassinations, or TSA's (pronounced TEASERS) Warcrafters The personal army of the Mage. They are stationed within the capital and districts, and defend several places of interest. The Warcrafters consist of the most skilled magic users within the empire, second to only the Mage himself,. They are sworn to secrecy of both their identity and tasks. The Warcrafters standard uniform consist of an mask that is reinforced with an energy matrix, which makes it fit to their face perfectly, and also makes it a lot more durable, a large black hooded trench coat with a left-shoulder cape, fingerless gloves and black combat boots. The Warcrafters have no set bases. Terrain The countries borders consist entirely of rocky terrain and mountains. Coming more inlands, you meet a desert type terrain. The Valconian flats, as they're called. Moving even more inwards, the terrain shifts again, this time to a more lucsious tropical-type vegeation and climate. The oceans, which begins at the south border, divides itself into multiple seas kilometers apart, only for them all to meet in the Spring of Valhal, a group of 9 lakes within the country, which feeds into an underground cave. The cave itself leads back to the ocean ---- Level Two Report, La'Ascardon Desert Base To our glorified leader; Mage Rhatom Na'Am Our struggles in the La'Ascardan deserts have been for naught. The Bludhavian army have taken over our base in the eastern borders. I am sorry to say that our forces have taken a considerable hit. Here follows a brief breakdown of our casualties and the casualties we inflicted While we outmatched and outnumbered the Bludhavians, they used sabotage to their advantage. They managed to destroy all our materials and most of our hovercrafts, and in the chaos, they struck from the south. They burned the northen side of the base in their attack, and I fear that the best course of action would be to terminate this base. I have already informed the nearest Aerdon to order a tactical strike on this base. I await his response, and together we will coordinate a termination strike. Your humble servant Seer Ka'Aran Seto ---- Level 3 Militia Purge One by one, the Bludhavians take over every single ground base, naval cell and air field in the outer mountains and Valconian flats. The Warcrafters silence these actions, and keeps the public blissfully unaware, while the crafters send out a unit to investigate. As time passes, bases in the jungle fall too, and the Mage gets uneasy. As the last base outide of the capital falls, the squad of Warcrafters turns up. They are beheaded in the public square by a cell of three masked warriors, dressed in all-black cloaks. #This drives the public to mass hysteria, as the Warcrafters are the deadliest force of the Empire. The people start to riot. They burn buildings, rampage the stores and fields. Reports are coming in from the districts that the Prefects are being assassinated.This drives the public to even greater hysteria. All warcrafters are called back to the capital. They are assigned either to quell the riots or guard the Ruling Family. Bit by bit the empire loses control of it's citizens #Emergency safety protocols are put in to place. A sunset curfew is introduced. the public continues on in fear. Warcrafters are reassigned, with prefects and the Ruling Family being the only priority interests. Still reports of crafters being massacred and prefects assassinated are coming in. The people don't know hwo to react, and so decide to keep quiet. Bit by bit the districts keep falling, untill finally the Mage is the only ruler left. All remaining crafters are called back and are reassigned to sentry, in other words to gaurd the capitals borders. Grayskull Invasion In the wake of their last attack, the Bludhavians unleashed several packs of Grayskulls into the land. Grayskulls are vicious wolf-like creatures that only walk on their back paws. They have fangs sharper than razors, paws with enough strenght to rip a flahship in half. Their claws are even more vicous than their bite. To top it off, they're unkillable. The grayskulls cut into villages, districts, but strangly enough, they avoid the capital. No protocol is secure enough to save the public. It's a bloody massacre #The people in the districts flee to the capital, only to be denied entrance. The people in the capital themself refuse to leave their house out of fear. defense around the castle is thickened. Everyone else who remained in the ditrict is killed, one by one. The magic users surviva thanks to an age-old spell that wards off the impure. They take in as many people into their homes as possible, Food becomes scarce. The masses are bleeding #In a scared effort the district people try to fight back. They realize that the journey to the capital is unsafe, and don't want to risk it. Instead they muster up all the weapons, tactics and people they can find, and attempt to kill off the greyskulls. It's a hopeless struggle, and inhabitants everywhere are massacred off. Few were lucky enough to get away, and sought safety with the magic-users. Magic users came together and started small communities, which they protaected with a powerfull spell tht wards off the impure. It isn't much, but they survuve, for today. The grayskull do not reproduce, and have a lifespan of four years. after that time, they slowly begin to die off, one by one. Warlock Purge Using the chaos to their advantage, the Bludhavians set out to destroy the last threat. The magic-users. This genocide didn't discrimiante between gender, age or power. The Bludhavians invented a device that could somehow trace the energy that magic produced. With it they tracked down every magic user in the country and killed them, wether they put up a struggle or not. The only survivors were a few of the skilled Warcrafters and the Mage himself. #The remaining people all flee to the capital and take refuge there. They spend their days in their house or crot, not knowing if they were safe, if anyone was safe #The remaining warcrafters evacuated the districts, and brought everyone to the capital. They tried to keep them, and each other, calm. The days turned short and the nights longer. Everyone dreaded what loomed over their heads Assassination of the Ruling Family The Mage and his family are killed. While the Mage put up a valiant struggle, in the end, the numbers gain got to him. His death brought darkness to the land #The people turn subserviant to the Bludhavians fearing their own deaths. Their lives become grim and tireless. Food is scarce, the economy is virtually non-exsistent. Their wages are low. Extremely low #Everyone tries to flee the country, fearing what will happen to them if they stay. Most of them are killed. Some survive. These people are enslaved. they're made to mine, to plant, to harvest, to serve.